An Angel Story
by Infinitespada
Summary: You don't hear much about the angels in Elrios, but they are here. Created from El, guarding the delicate balance of the world. But before we get on that, let us start from the beginning..the first story about an Angel and her person that lead to the events happening now.


**Inf: hey! As I promised this is the bio of harmony. Since I have never seen angels on els and as an OC, I took it among myself to make a story on how angels came about. **

**Harmony: ouo**

**Inf: I have nothing to discuss so let the story start!**

* * *

><p>The girl had just been created slowly opened her eyes, looking at the majestic lady standing before her with a large green gem that radiated life energy in which she have never seen before. The lady put her hands on the gem and put her hands out. White mystical clothes materialized suddenly before the female. The girl who was once naked was now fully clothes in a way that would suggest she's heavenly. The lady near the large gem took a step forward and smiled a pure, energizing smile.<p>

"Hello, do you know who I am?" she asked

"Yes." the girl replied

"Do you know what your role in this would?"

"Yes"

"Explain"

"I am a guardian angel, my role in this world is to protect the one named Sencho." the girl pointed at the gem. "That over there is called The El, it is what created me. I am just pure spiritual energy that can't ever cross over to the physical plane. And you are-"

The lady cut her off. "Please. Call me the Lady of El Or The El Lady." she spoke ever so sweetly

"Yes mistress."

The El Lady clapped her hands together "Alright, first things first, let's give you a name~" she said staring at the newborn Angel.

"Mmmm..You have such a nice smile, and have such an energetic aura to you. Your person, Sencho. What a curious spirit he is" The El Lady walked near the cliff and looked down at the clearing. The unnamed Angel followed, upon looking down they spirits and Angel's on the body of the place called the El Tower. Angel's leaving the tower with a spirit following them and Angel's guiding spirits back inside. It was said that when a guardian angel is born, it must find it's person's spirit and find a body in which it can inhabit. In this case it must find an unborn child, still inside the mother. One their person dies the angel guides it back to The El Tower where they will spend the rest of their life, either living in paradise, near The El or live in constant fear in the demon world in which spirits are a natural diet for demons. It gives them strength and power, their guardian angel can't do nothing about it as they watch the spirit they so desperately love get transported to their imminent doom. Demonic lords are the result of multiple consumption of especially evil spirit. Among the group of spiritual beings, there was one spirit that was particularly special in the unnamed Angel's eye. It radiated a special bright aura that is very uncommon for a spirit unless it was to be a very strong person **(practically every OC character or NPC/character that can use mana and has strength to fight, yes. Including William).** The ball of spiritual energy was constantly on the move, looking at the trees and grass and anything it can get it's eyes on. The unnamed angel knew without a doubt that the spirit was her person, Sencho.

"He's like an innocent little child" the angel said.

"Guardian Angel's are born with unconditional knowledge about their person so you would know very well about him. I worry about the little spirit..during his creation something happened to The El, it got unstable while developing 3 spirits. Because of this, I fear Sencho is easily influenced to darkness..yet it's strange..his aura is so bright and unique despite being under the influence of darkness"

"Mistress, if I may interupt. Sencho isn't influenced by the darkness! Because I'll be there for him when he needs it, after all I am his guardian" she defended

"Mmmm..light can't survive without darkness and darkness can't survive without light. He's so light, yet very dark. It is the perfect balance."

"in other words, he's in harmony with the alignments"

"Harmony.." The El Lady snapped her finger "That's it! I've just decided on the name for you!"

"?"

"Harmony. Your name shall be Harmony" she said happily

"Yes mistress"

The Lady of El walked back to the magnificent glowing gem. She looked at it sadly and rubs it slowly, almost as if she was petting it. "Hey Harmony..do you know how this beautiful gem was created..?"

Harmony was confused, Angel's and spirits came from the gem. Frankly she didn't know it was created. Regardless she shook her head.

"I fear Oneday...he will come back and wreak havoc upon the world.."

"Mistress, pardon the intrusion but, who is he" she asked

"Please, let me finish" The El Lady sighed and continue. "I envisioned the rise of the demons..Oneday they shall break free from their world and invade Elrios..there are heroes, heroes that will fight them back against all the odds. However, the fight will eventually lead them to the angel realm, Angkor, the Demon god mustn't reach it. Or they'll revive him.."

"Mistress, I'm confused. Who is he? And why are you telling me this?"

"Forgive me. Let me explain by starting in the beginning. First off, I am not the first Lady of El.. "

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time there were was a Continent.<em>

_Gods created Elves, Humans, Spirits, Monsters and many other living creatures and made them live in the Continent._

_At the same time, gods drove off the Demons that had taken over the continent back to the demon realm._

_However, demons didn't like this and they organized under a Demon King named Krom. Krom and his 13 demon generals launched a counter attack against the gods and the Continent became a battleground for theGods vs Demon war._

_This war pretty much ruined the Continent and left it virtually uninhabitable for life._

_The Three Goddesses that cared deeply about the living creatures in the Continent created a Giant Gemthat radiated life energy. This gem was to be placed at the center of the Continent once the war was over to make it habitable for life again._

_The war ended with the sacrifice of the Three Goddesses which resulted in the death of Krom._

_But Krom was not truly killed. He left an embryo of his son(Angkor) back at the demon realm. This embryo, once awakened could be used for Krom to resurrect himself. Demons retreated back to the demon realm biding for the day when their king awakened again._

_Elves were creatures living in the Continent who were most blessed by the gods. At the end of the war, some of the elves undertook a mission to guard the gateway to the demon realm located in the Dark Continent. These Elves that went to the Dark Continent came to be known as Dark Elves._

_As the Three Goddesses planned, the gem was sent to the Continent to restore life. All went according to plan and the gem helped the Continent become habitable again._

_Living beings in the Continent named this gem El and named their continent Elrios._

_Humans prospered in Elrios using the power of El. Eventually their civilization grew to become very technologically advanced. This advancement in technology eventually gave birth to the mechanical race called the Nasods. Nasods required the power of El to function._

_Initially created in order to help humans, Nasods didn't care about the rules and balance of El's energy and only acted to satisfy human's greed and convenience. As more and more Nasods were produced, the amount of El's energy that Nasods consumed became too much for the El to replenish and El started to gradually lose it's power._

_With supply of energy becoming increasing scarce, Nasods turned on humans and started a war against them to secure more of El's energy. This war however, accelerated the El's decline in power. With not enough energy to function, all Nasods began shutting down. Surviving Nasods went into hibernation in hopes of waking up some day when the situation got better._

_The war with Nasods have deteriorated the human civilization and the El's energy was still dwindling. After the war, producing or researching anything that had to do with Nasods became illegal. There were no more Nasods to help humans and thus practices like slavery became common during this time._

_One particular group of people were illegally researching the now gone Nasods. This group was eventually found out by the authorities and everyone involved were either killed or was captured to become slaves._

_El's decline in power came to the point where Elrios was starting to turn into the uninhabitable continent that it once was during the aftermath of gods vs demons war. Grounds shook violently and continent started to become shrouded in darkness._

_Amongst all this chaos, an unknown lady restored the El's power by sacrificing herself. People later called this mysterious lady the "Lady of El" or "El Lady"_

_After the chaos has settled, to remember the Lady of El and to prevent disasters like before from happening again, people chose a girl who had the power to resonate with El and gave her the title of Lady of El. Lady of El's job was to to govern the El so that it won't become unstable. People also elected 6 masters of El to help the Lady of El distribute the El's power equally amongst all of Elrios._

_Names of the 6 Masters of El are as follows_

_Master of the Fire: Rosso_

_Master of the Water: Denif (Denip)_

_Master of the Earth: Gaia_

_Master of the Wind: Ventus_

_Master of the Sun: Solace_

_Master of the Moon: Ebalon_

* * *

><p>Harmony started to understand a little but one thing still bothered her. "Mistress..why tell me all this?"<p>

"Harmony, I believe you and Sencho will one day meet these heroes. You are created special Harmony. You have a way to tap into the El's power, you can help others tap into it too. They will need you guys to get to the angels. It is important for you to stay alive. You do know what happens to Angel's if they die right?"

Harmony shivered at the thought. Any spiritual being that "die" cease to exist they'd be nothing, no thought, no body, no soul. It would be as though they never was there in the first place.

"Mistress, not to be disrespectful but you said you envisioned this. You can't be sure it will actually happen. I don't think I'm good enough to help heroes. Besides my person is not going to be anywhere dangerous! He's staying out of danger and I'm sure all this is just your imagination."

The El Lady shook her head then sighed "Your right. I must be tired. Now then Harmony, go to your person. I'm sure your dying to meet him, like all guardian Angel's are"

"Y-yes ma'am!" Harmony rushed down the tower in excitement, leaving The El Lady alone. The Lady of El looked back at The El in sorrow.

**I foresee darkness among Elrios..**

* * *

><p><strong>Inf: well I'm not gonna say much cause I'm at school ATM! Hope you enjoyed the backstory about harmony! More chapters to come! Cyanide! Don't forget to R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
